listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
It (novel)
Before 1957-1958 # 340 Settlers - Died of unknown causes, but were possibly killed by Pennywise. # John Markson's Entire Family - Poisoned by John Markson under the influence of Pennywise. # John Markson - Committed suicide via eating a white nightshade mushroom. # Group Of Lumberjacks - Hacked to pieces by Pennywise, but were later found by The Kenduskeag Stream. # Tinker McCutcheon, Floyd Calderwood, Lathrop "El Katook" Rounds, Eddie King, and 7 Other Men - Hacked to death by Claude Heroux. # Claude Heroux - Lynched by The Townspeople of Derry. # Several Animals - Mutilated by Pennywise. # 88 Children and 14 Adults - Killed when The Kitchener Ironworks exploded. # The Bradley Gang - Shot to death by The Townspeople of Derry. # Several People Inside The Black Spot - Crushed underneath the rubble when the place collapsed after being burned down by a Cult. # Avery Hockstetter - Smothered by Patrick with a pillow. # Frank Kaspbrak - Suffered from cancer. # Mr. Hanscom - Died in the Korean War. 1957-1958 # Dorsey Corcoran - Beaten to death by Richard with a hammer, who was then arrested. # George Denbrough - Arm ripped off by Pennywise. # Betty Ripsom - Eaten by Pennywise. # Veronica Grogan - Eaten by Pennywise. # Mr. Chips (Dog) - Killed by Henry. # Cheryl Lamonica - Killed by Pennywise. # Matthew Clements - Killed by Pennywise. # Eddie Corcoran - Decapitated by Pennywise in the form of the Gill-man. # Esther Sinclair - Killed by Pennywise. # Jimmy Cullum - Killed by Pennywise. # Patrick Hockstetter - Eaten by Pennywise. # Peter Gordon - Implied to have been killed by Pennywise. # Moose Sadler - Implied to have been killed by Pennywise. # Gard Jagermeyer '''- Implied to have been killed by Pennywise. # '''Butch Bowers - Stabbed in the neck by Henry with a switchblade. # Victor Criss - Decapitated by Pennywise in the form of Frankenstein's Monster. # Belch Huggins - Face ripped off by Pennywise in the form of Frankenstein's Monster. Between 1957-1958 & 1984-1985 # Zack Denbrough - Died of lung carcinoma. # Sharon Denbrough - Died of an unknown cause. # Arlene Hanscom - Died of an unknown cause. Unconfirmed. # Wentworth Tozier - Died of an unknown cause. # Maggie Tozier - Died of an unknown cause. # William Hanlon - Suffered from cancer. # Elfrida Marsh - Suffered from fatal cancer. # Alvin Marsh - Died of an unknown cause, but was possibly killed by Pennywise or suffered from a heart attack. # Sonia Kaspbrak - Suffered from a heart attack. # Barbara Starrett - Suffered from a stroke, caused by Pennywise. # Albert Carson - Suffered from cancer. # Greta Bowie '- Killed in a car crash. # '''Richard Macklin '- Committed suicide. # Chief Andrew Rademacher - Killed in a violent storm. # Maturin (Turtle) - Died of an unknown cause, but likely old age. 1984-1985 # Adrian Mellon - Killed by Pennywise after being beaten and thrown over a bridge by Webby, Steven, and Chris, who were then arrested. # Lisa Albrecht - Killed by Pennywise. # Steven Johnson - Killed by Pennywise, but was later found in Memorial Park. # Dennis Torio - Killed by Pennywise, but was later found in The Barrens. # Laurie Ann Winterbarger - Killed by Pennywise. # Dawn Roy - Decapitated by Pennywise, but was later found in McCarin Park. # Adam Terrault - Mutilated by Pennywise. # Frederick Cowan - Drowned and partially eaten by Pennywise. # Jeffrey Hollie - Torn apart by Pennywise, but was later found near The Canal. # John Fury - Legs ripped off by Pennywise, but was later found under the porch at the house on 29 Neibolt Street. # Jerry Bellwood - Killed by Pennywise, but was later found near a cement retaining wall. # Stan Uris - Slit his wrists in the bathtub once he heard that Pennywise has returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him. # John Koontz - Mauled by Pennywise in the form of a vicious dog, to help his pawn, Henry escape from the asylum. # '''Henry Bowers - Stabbed by Eddie with a broken water bottle. # Tom Rogan - Died after seeing Pennywise's true form. # Eddie Kaspbrak - Arm bitten off by Pennywise. # Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It) - Heart ripped out by Bill. Category:Books Category:Horror Category:It (Franchise)